Un amour de Kyuubi
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE OS N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\YAOI, OS, Self-Insert: Naruto et Sasuke, deux preux chevaliers, sont envoyé en mission au royaume de Masaka pour sauver Umako, une sorcière qui n'est autre que la soeur de la Reine : sa majesté Miya. Cependant les deux jeunes et courageux héros risque de regretter leur geste de bravoure...


**OS : UN AMOUR DE KYUUBI **

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cet OS n'a pas été corrigé !**

En cette matinée classique du moyen-âge, deux preux chevaliers avaient un entretien avec Dame Tsunade, la Reine du Royaume de Konoha.

_« Bonjour Reine. »_ s'exprima respectueusement le premier, un grand brun ténébreux, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_« Oï Tsunade, la pêche ? »_ Poursuivit le second, un jeune blond visiblement très extraverti en faisant un clin d'œil et un signe de la main.

_« Bonjour Sasuke, Naruto. Si je vous ai fait venir au palais en ce jour c'est par ce que j'ai une mission très importante à faire exécuté et pour cela j'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs chevalier._

_- Yosh ! Bonne pioche la vieille ! Alors on vous écoute, c'est quoi cette mission ?_

_- Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux, Naruto !_ Le gronda le brun du nom de Sasuke.

_- Une de mes deux nièces est la reine du Royaume de Masaka. Elle ne nomme Dame Miya. Ma seconde nièce, ça grande sœur, est connue pour être l'une des meilleures sorcières de ce monde. Son nom est Dame Umako. Cependant cette dernière c'est fait enlever par une bande de malfrats bien connue de ce pays : l'Akatsuki. Je veux que vous alliez tout deux a Masaka et que vous partiez a la recherche de ma nièce pour la ramener chez elle, ais-je été claire ?_

_- Très clair Dame Tsunade._ Lui répondit Sasuke.

_- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Je veux que vous preniez la route immédiatement. Une fois arrivé a destination Dame Miya vous donnera plus d'indication._

_- Pas de soucis Tsunade ! On va vous la ramener cette sorcière ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! »_

La Reine sourit face à l'énergie débordante de son jeune chevalier le plus prometteur et leur fit a tous deux un signe de tête pour les congédier.

A peine sorti du palais Sasuke et Naruto ne prirent pas la peine de repasser chez eux. Le temps était compté.

Ils prirent donc deux montures royales dans les écuries de la reine et partirent pour le royaume de Masaka.

Naruto et Sasuke ne mirent que deux jour et une nuit à arriver sur place. Cependant ce trajet avait couté à leur monture, hors d'état d'usage.

Arrivé devant le palais de Dame Miya, les deux chevaliers abandonnèrent leur destriers a un palefrenier puis partirent a la rencontre de la Reine.

_« Bonjour messieurs._

_- Bonjour Reine Miya. Je me présente : Sasuke Uchiwa, chevalier au service de la Reine Tsunade. Et voici Naruto Uzumaki, qui entretien de même grade._

_- Salut Miya ! Ouah t'es jeune pour une reine ! Pas comme ta vieille tante ! »_

La reine écarquilla les yeux, pas vraiment habituer à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole avec si peu de manières.

_« Veuillez l'excuser majestée. Naruto n'est pas encore bien mature, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de Konoha._

_- Hm. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et faire confiance à ma tante. Suigetsu ? Peux-tu nous rejoindre, mon amour ? »_

Arrivant du fond d'un couloir obscure, le dénommé Suigetsu rejoignit la salle du trône et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la reine.

_« Vous désirez, ma Reine ?_

_- Hm. Tu exauceras mes désirs plus tard mon brave. »_

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard et un sourire remplis de sous-entendu.

_« Bref. Suigetsu, pour le moment tu vas devoir accompagner ses deux chevaliers sur les traces de l'Akatsuki. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assé confiance pour une telle mission alors, ne me déçois pas._

_- Vous ais-je déjà déçus, ma Reine ? »_

Suigetsu avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix suave tout en lançant un regard pervers a Dame Miya qui ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte pourpre.

_« Non.. »_ Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en échangeant un regard complice avec son amant.

_« Ohé les amoureux ! On a une sorcière à récupérer nous ! On aimerait être rentré avant l'hiver ! »_

Énervée au plus haut point d'avoir été interrompu pendant ce merveilleux moment de complicité avec Suigetsu, Dame Miya lança son plus mauvais regard au chevalier blond. Elle se demandait ce qui la retenais encore de le faire exécuter ici et maintenant.

_« Ce débile a raison, amour. Je serais de retour bientôt, et alors, on pourra voir pour exaucer tes désires... »_

Suigetsu adressa un clin d'œil a Dame Miya qui avait soudain très chaud avant de se retirer.

_« Karin ! Aboya la reine. Ventile-moi !_

_- Oui reine ! »_

Karin, une servante reconnaissable à ses lunettes ovales et a ses cheveux rouge, arriva en courant, munie d'un grand éventai qu'elle utilisa pour rafraîchir sa reine.

Pendant-ce temps sa majesté regardait partir les trois hommes en souriant.

S'évadant dans ses pensées, elle se mit à imaginer les idées tordue qu'aurait sa sœur si elle rencontrait ces deux chevaliers.

Au ! Dame Miya c'était bien retenue dire au deux concernée qu'il serait peut-être préférable pour eux de ne pas retrouver Umako. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire peur.

_« Bon, on va aller chercher vos chevaux et on se met en route. On s'arrêtera pour diner en chemin._ Ordonna Suigetsu.

_- Euh... On espérait en fait que vous auriez des chevaux à nous prêter, les notre ne sont plus vraiment en état de continuer la route._ Répondit Naruto, un peu gêné.

_- Quoi ? Rha ! Vous êtes bien des chevaliers de Konoha ! Vous croyez que tous les royaumes sont aussi riches que le vôtre ? On ne roule pas sur l'or ici, on n'a pas des dizaines de chevaux de côté pour les voyageurs de passage._

_- Nous sommes navré. On peut vous indemniser._ S'excusa Sasuke.

_- Pfff, si vous ramenez déjà Umako croyez-moi la reine oubliera vos dettes. Bref, vous allez prendre les montures de Umako et de dame Miya, alors pas de bêtises ok ? Je veux que ces deux chevaux rentrent à l'écurie dans le même état que lorsqu'ils en sortirons ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent trois chevaux bridé et sellé. Suigetsu récupéra sa monture : une bête de taille moyenne, grise à la crinière et aux pattes noires.

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de faire un pas que déjà il se jetait sur les reines de l'animal qu'il avait choisi.

Le cheval était très grand, blanc comme la neige mais ça crinière était d'un blond doré magnifique qui rappelait étrangement sa tignasse. Sasuke soupira devant l'agitation de son coéquipier pour si peu : un cheval était un cheval.

C'est donc sans se plaindre qu'il récupéra le dernier. L'animal était vêtu d'une robe si noire qu'il s'en échappait des reflets argenté au soleil.

_« Hey ! Le blondinet ! Fait très attention avec Minato... C'est l'étalon de Umako et crois-moi qu'elle y tient !_ Prévint Suigetsu.

_- Pas de soucis ! Au fait moi c'est Naruto et l'autre qui boude a longueur de journée c'est Sasuke ! Vous donnez des noms aux chevaux ici ?_

_- Pour le peu qu'on en a, oui. Le mien c'est Kakashi et celui de Sasuke s'appelle Itachi._

_- Ah c'est marrant ça ! Et Sas'ke, faudrait faire pareille a Konoha !_

_- Pourquoi faire baka ? On en a autant qu'on veut._

_- Trêve de bavardage tous les deux ! Si vous êtes ici c'est pour retrouver la sœur de Miya alors en route ! Yah ! »_

Suigetsu lança Kakashi au triple galop et automatiquement Minato et Itachi le suivirent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Pssst, vous êtes que c'est cette grotte leur repaire ? Ca fait des heures qu'on attend et il n'y a toujours personne !_

_- Ferme-là Naruto ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !_ Réprimanda Sasuke.

_- Mais je te dis qu'ils sont déjà partis ! Il ne reste plus aucune affaire !_

_- C'est pour pas éveiller les soupçons baka !_

_- Ne me traite pas de baka, teme !_

_- Taisez-vous tous les deux, j'entends du bruit..._ Coupa Suigetsu. »

Des bruits de pas résonnaient a l'entrée de la caverne, suivit de plainte mais aussi de rire.

_« Mais vous allez vous taire oui ! Deidara ! T'es pas censé faire ami-ami avec notre prisonnière !_

_- Roh... Il ralle toujours autant celui-là ? »_ Répondit une jeune femme entravée que l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer portait sur l'épaule.

Malgré sa situation délicate elle ne semblait pas perturbée pour un sous.

_« Laisse, c'est Kakuzu... Tout ce qui parle d'autre chose que d'argent l'énerve ! »_ Répondit le second homme, un grand blond aux cheveux long et aux yeux bleu

_« Hmm je vois. On en voit des comme lui tous les jours au palais. Dit, quand les envoyés de ma sœur viendront me chercher, tu veux ne pas rentrer avec moi à Masaka ? Ça manque de gens comme toi là-bas..._

_- De gens comme moi ? Comment-ça ?_ Répondit Deidara en souriant, flatté.

_- Des blonds aux yeux bleu remplis d'humour et de joie de vivre !_

_- Oh arrête de me flatter Umako ! Tu vas me faire rougir... Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te torturer après ça ?_

_- Oh mais si c'est toi qui me torture, alors je n'appel plus ça une torture moi... »_

Alors que la prisonnières et le bourreau se souriaient, caché au fond de la grotte derrière un rocher, Naruto et Sasuke n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles.

_« Pssst, Suigetsu, je crois qu'il l'ont empoisonnée ta sorcière !_ Chuchota Naruto.

_- Non t'en fais pas. Elle est comme ça. »_

Naruto sursauta et croisa le regard de Sasuke qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui. Cette Umako paressait vraiment pas nette...

A l'entrée de la grotte Kakuzu déposa Umako toujours fermement attaché sur un rocher tout en prenant la direction de la sortie avec le blond.

_« T'en fais pas Umako on en a juste pour une minute, on revient de suite !_

_- Très bien mais fait vite... Tu me manque déjà ! »_

Deidara embrassa sa main et souffla dessus pour envoyer un baiser a sa captive. A peine les deux membres de l'Akatsuki parti, Suigetsu se redressa et bondit par-dessus le rocher.

_« On y va et on trace ! On a que quelques minutes !_ Dit-il pour réveiller les deux chevaliers. »

Umako en les voyant arriver ver elle soupira.

_« Déjà ? Mais je commençais à me faire des amis !_ Se plaignit la jeune sorcière.

_- On sait Umako, mais t'en fais pas j'ai un autre blond pour toi._ Rassura Suigetsu.

_- Salut ! »_ Poursuivit Naruto tout en prenant Umako sur son épaule sans prendre le temps de défaire ses liens.

_« Oh ! Enchanté ! Moi c'est Umako... Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Tu sais si tu as besoin d'une potion, d'un remède, ou même, de quoi que ce soit d'autre... N'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je peux céder à tous tes caprices... Et... Ma porte n'est jamais fermée pour les beaux garçons comme toi... »_ Chauffa la sorcière dont le fait de se faire trimbaler sur une épaule ne semblait pas perturber.

_« Euh... Naruto... Ravie de te connaitre... »_ Balbutia le blond, rouge comme une tomate.

Courant derrière eux aux cotés de Suigetsu, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

_« Mais c'est une cheminée croisé avec un serpent cette sorcière ou quoi ? »_ Pesta l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu sourie. C'était évident que ni Tsunade ni Miya ne leur avait parlé de l'excentricité d'Umako... Ils risquaient une très mauvaise surprise ces deux-là...

_« Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore vue ! »_ Répondit simplement Suigetsu au chevalier.

Arrivé à leur monture le petit groupe stoppa leur course.

Lorsque Naruto déposa Umako derrière la selle de Minato cette dernière poussa un cri d'épouvante.

_« AAAAH ! SUIGETSU ! Tu m'explique ce que Minato fait là ?_

_- Ces deux pas doué n'avais pas de chevaux..._

_- Et bien t'aurais dû leur refiler un âne ! Je ne veux pas qu'on touche à mon cheval ! »_

Déjà tout le monde était remonté en selle et prêt à repartir mais le temps de faire faire demi-tour à leur chevaux, la route était bloqué. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki leur faisaient face.

_« Quoi ? Qu'es qui ce passe encore ? Pourquoi on ne part pas ?_

_- RENDEZ-NOUS TOUT DE SUITE LA SORCIERE !_ Hurla Deidara.

_- Quoi ? Ils sont déjà là ? Et merde ! »_ Pesta la concernée.

Umako, bien qu'aillant toujours les poignets lié, fit se rencontrer ses deux index et une flamme apparue qui brula les liens qui bloquait ses mains. Saisissant un poignard caché dans sa marche elle coupa les cordes autour de ses chevilles et se mit à califourchon derrière Naruto, passant ses mains autour de lui pour lui prendre les rênes.

_« Hors de questions qu'on se batte avec Minato ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ! Aller mon grand on rentre à la maison ! Yah ! »_

Le cheval rua en hennissant et parti au galop.

Au même moment les membres de l'Akatsuki se jetèrent sur le groupe.

Prenant les reines dans une seule main, Umako élimina plusieurs asseyant en leur lançant des éclairs qui sortaient de la paume de sa main libre.

Cependant elle avait du mal à la fois a diriger son cheval, se faire un chemin dans cette masse humaine et y voir quelque chose avec le grand chevalier blond qui lui bloquait la vue.

_« Tu fais chier à être aussi grand beau blond ! Bon, baisse-toi ! »_

Naruto s'exécuta sans se faire prier et heureusement pour lui car à peine Umako eut-elle fini sa phrase, Minato fit un bond par-dessus les ennemis et le dos des deux cavaliers frôlèrent les branches des arbres aux dessus d'eux.

Lorsque Minato remit pied à terre il partit dans une course folle pour semer les adversaires en quelques secondes seulement.

_« Umako ! On doit faire demi-tour ! Sasuke est toujours là-bas ! Hurla Naruto._

_- Sasuke ? C'est qui ça ?_

_- Mon coéquipier, un autre chevalier de Konoha._

_- Oh ! Coéquipier ?... Et... Il a quel âge ? Il est mignon ?_

_- Il est à peine plus âgé que moi et... Euh... Ouai... Il est plutôt mignon. »_

En voyant Naruto rougir ainsi une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard d'Umako. Dans son cerveau déjanté et pervers venait de naitre une idée qu'elle trouvait brillant.

D'un coup de reine elle fit cabrer Minato et lui fit faire demi-tour.

_« Désolé Minato mais maman à un projet a accomplir ! »_

Arrivé près de champ de bataille Umako bondit de sa monture en l'abandonnant aux mains de Naruto. Devant elle le combat faisait rage entre Suigetsu, le chevalier de Konoha et les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Le chevalier de Konoha... Sasuke c'est ça ?

Décidément Umako ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Elle fouina dans ses poches et en sorti trois billes qu'elle lança dans la foule.

En s'écrasant au sol elles éclatèrent pour former un nuage de fumé opaque. Ensuite elle avala une autre bille en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il étaient passé d'un marron très foncé a un blanc total. Plus de rétines, plus de pupille, rien.

Ouvrant les bras elle laissa s'échapper de ses mains de la foudre et prit enfin pare au combat.

Les cris et les plaintes se multiplièrent, impossible de discerné quoi que ce soit dans cette fumée et toujours sur le dos de Minato, Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter.

Enfin alors que la fumé commençait à disparaitre, il distingua trois ombre venir à lui.

Il s'agissait d'Umako qui avait repris son apparence normal. Dans chaque main elle tenait les rênes d'Itachi et de Kakashi qui portaient Suigetsu et Sasuke.

Naruto soupira de soulagement quand il entendit un cri provenir du reste de fumé et une nouvelle silhouette apparaitre.

_« Umako, ne me laisse pas ! Tu as tué tout ce que j'avais... »_

La concerné leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha les reines pour faire demi-tour et donc faire face a Deidara.

_« Chéri, ne me fait pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir tué. S'il te plaît._

_- Mais... C'est toi qui m'as demandé de rentrer à Masaka avec toi !_

_- Mais ça c'était avant. T'as pas eu de chance. Allé du ballet ! Ah moins que... »_

Na laissant pas le temps a Deidara de réagir Umako posa la paume de sa main sur sa poitrine et électrocuta son cœur.

Le pauvre passa l'arme à gauche sur le coup et tomba à la renverse.

Derrière elle, Suigetsu regardait la scène comme on regarde une pièce de théâtre qu'on a déjà vue une centaine de fois. Sasuke la dévisagé comme si elle était cinglé (ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faut) et Naruto était perdu entre stupeur, admiration et terreur.

_« Naruto ! Viens ici !_ Appela la sorcière. »

Naruto avala bruyamment sa salive mais s'exécuta. Il mit pied à terre et laissant Minato derrière lui il rejoignit Umako.

_« Pourquoi tu nous as attendu si tu étais capable de te débrouiller sans nous ?_ Questionna-t-il en arrivant.

_- La flemme de rentrer à pied. Naruto, ça te dirait que je donne à Kyuubi son propre corps ? Ça doit être chiant pour vous de cohabiter, non ? »_

Naruto sursauta. A aucun moment il n'avait parlé de son démon à la jeune femme.

_« Elle est douée._ Expliquât Suigetsu aux deux chevaliers perplexes.

_- Euh... Et bien... Oui, je veux bien._ Accepta Naruto.

_- Parfait ! De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix ! Bref, avale ça puis allonge-toi._

_- Quoi ? A côté de se cadavre ?_

_- Exécution ! »_

Naruto souffla un grand coup puis avala la bille que lui tendait Umako avant de s'allonger.

Quelques secondes après sa poitrine se souleva et une lumière étincelante s'échappa de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

Agenouillé entre les deux corps, Umako posa une main sur le cœur de chacun d'eux.

La lumière sembla abandonner le corps de Naruto qui retomba au sol pour rentrer dans celui d'Umako et finir dans celui de Deidara.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle disparut.

Naruto fut le premier à se relever, laissant Umako penché au-dessus de Deidara qui se mis a gémir au bout d'une poignet de seconde.

_« Kurama... Tu m'entends ?_

_- Ou suis-je ?_

_- Dans ton propre corps._

_- Quoi ? Tu es Umako, c'est ça ? Je t'ais vue a travers les yeux de Naruto..._

_- Et bien maintenant tu as tes propres yeux. Debout Kyuubi ! »_

La sorcière se releva et tendit sa main au démon qui eut quelques difficulté à se tenir droit.

Bien qu'elle soit satisfaite, Umako avait une dernière chose a régler.

Elle profita du vacillement de Kurama pour détacher l'affreuse demi-queue de Deidara et lui laisser ses longs cheveux blonds en liberté.

_« Voilà, t'es bien plus beau comme ça._

_- Umako ?_

_- Oui mon démon ?_

_- Merci._

_- Ne me remercie pas, on trouvera un moyen pour que tu te racheté »_ Susurra l'envoutante en posant un indexe sur son tors tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Mais soudain elle eut un sursaut.

_« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Il y a une dernière chose à faire pour ne pas que vous mourriez tous les deux !_

_- QUOI ?_ Hurla Naruto.

_- Kurama, Naruto, embrassez-vous !_

_- QUOI ?_ Rugirent ensemble les deux blonds. »

Discrètement Suigetsu poussa un soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçus pour Sasuke.

_« Aller il y a urgence ! Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ? »_ Gronda Umako.

Le démon et son ancien réceptacle croisèrent leur regard tout autant désespérer l'un que l'autre et après un soupire, s'exécutèrent du bout des lèvres.

_« Mieux que ça ! C'est votre vie qui est en jeu bordel ! »_ S'énerva la sorcière.

Bien que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre une torture les deux blonds approfondirent leur baisé tout en saisissant leurs hanches respectives.

Kurama laissa même s'échapper sa langue pour qu'elle aille à la rencontre de celle de Naruto. Ce dernier gémit a se contacte, plus de dégout et de supplice que de plaisir, mais Umako n'en avait rien a faire.

Elle regardait le duo avec les étoiles plein les yeux. La bouche ouverte, elle en bavait presque.

_« Bon Umako t'as fini de jouer oui ? J'ai envie de rentrer moi ! »_ Coupa Suigetsu.

Interloqué l'ex jinchuuriki et son ex bijuu écarquillaient les yeux en se séparant, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_« Roh t'es un rabat-joie Suigetsu... C'est bon on remballe._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on ne risquait pas de mourir ?_ S'énerva Naruto, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_- Cette fille est une déesse du mal et de la manipulation !_ Poursuivit Kurama, les yeux brillant.

_- Tu veux dire une dégénérée perverse..._ Corrigeât Sasuke.

_- Tu n'imagines même pas !_ Lui répondit la principale concernée avec un clin d'œil. _Tu viens Kurama ? »_

Le Kyuubi parti rejoindre sa dulcinée en courant et bondit derrière elle sur le dos de Minato. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et Umako colla son dos à son torse tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Les deux tourtereaux ronronnaient de satisfaction.

_« Hey ! Et je rentre comment moi ?_ S'énerva Naruto qui c'était fait voler sa monture.

_- T'as qu'à monter derrière Sasuke ! »_ Proposa « innocemment » Umako.

Naruto grogna mais s'exécuta. Sasuke l'aida à monter en lui tendant la main.

_« Umako... Arrête de les fixer comme ça, ils vont comprendre._ Chuchota Kurama à l'oreille de la sorcière.

_- Hmm... Serais-tu jaloux ?_

_- Non. J'ai juste un plan. »_

Le cortège repris la route, et curieuse, Umako força Minato a resté en arrière pour finir la discutions avec son amant.

_« Alors ? C'est quoi ce plan ?_

_- Personne ne connait Naruto mieux que moi et crois moi qu'entre lui et Sasuke, ça aurait fini par arriver avec ou sans toi ma belle._

_- Ah oui ?_ S'enthousiasma la sorcière.

_- Oui mais il y en a pour des mois si on les laisse faire. Voir des années._

_- Hmm, je ne suis pas patiente. Moi aussi j'avais un plan mais puisque je l'ai utilisé après t'avoir donné un nouveau corps, maintenant ils vont savoir que leur vie n'est pas réellement en jeu._

_- Tu ne vois pas assez loin amour. Moi j'imagine quelque chose de bien plus intéressant qu'un baiser. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de sorcière..._

_- Mes talents, mes mains, mon cerveau, mon corps... Tout est à toi !_

_- Fait attention ma belle, je pourrais te prendre au sérieux !_

_- Mais c'est le but. Kurama, je ne t'ai pas donné un corps pour rien. Dès que j'ai senti ton énergie, j'ai sue que tu étais le démon de ma vie. »_

Laissant Minato évoluer comme il l'entend, Umako tourna la tête pour embrasser a pleine bouche Kurama qui lui répondit avec tout autant de passion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto, Sasuke, merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Je voulais personnellement vous remercier d'avoir ramené Umako avant qu'elle ne s'attire des ennuis._

_- De rien Dame Miya ! Mais par contre faut que vous sachiez que votre sœur est une folle alliée !_

_- Je sais Naruto. Elle a toujours eut des idées un peu... Déjanté. »_ Répondit la reine en portant a ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

Installé dans le petit salon de la chambre royale, les deux chevaliers firent de même.

_« Hmmm ! Il est trop bon votre thé Dame Miya !_

_- Merci Naruto. Profitez-en je vous en prie. »_

Ne se faisant pas prier le blond se resservit. Poliment Sasuke n'en fit rien mais fini tout de même sa tasse sans se faire prier.

Soudain le blond se leva, se tourna brusquement et se retrouva à califourchon sur Sasuke, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

Gêné et surpris au possible, les deux chevaliers prirent une teinte rouge pourpre en serrant les dents.

_« Dégage de la Naruto !_ Ordonna Sasuke sans pour autant arriver à le pousser.

_- Je ne peux pas ! Je contrôle plus mon corps ! Ah ! »_

soudain poussé en avant Naruto embrassa à pleine bouche Sasuke.

Aucun des deux ne savait ou se mettre et leur rougeur et leur gène ne faisait que croitre.

_« Miya ! Ché quoi che bordel ? »_ Essaya de demander Sasuke contre les lèvres du blond.

Un rire lui répondit, mais pas le rire de la reine...

_« Excusez-moi messieurs mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la proposition que m'ont fait Umako et Kurama... »_ S'excusa sa majestée.

Naruto fut décollé des lèvres du brun et se retrouva sur pied.

Il saisit Sasuke par la main et l'Uchiwa se leva à son tour.

Enfin ils purent distingue la sorcière et le démon planté derrière la reine.

Umako était armé d'un sourire sadique et juste en faisant un petit mouvement avec les doigts, elle força Naruto à trainer Sasuke a sa suite jusqu'au lit sur lequel il éjecta l'Uchiwa avant de se retrouvé à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Pendant ce temps Kurama avait réorganisé les fauteuils pour que les trois spectateurs puissent avoir le meilleur angle de vue possible.

De nouveau installé, ils regardaient les deux pantins en souriant.

_« UMAKO ! ARRTE CA DESSUITE ! »_ Hurla Sasuke, complétement paniqué.

Simplement plutôt que de lui répondre Umako bougeât son petit doigt et le fit taire en fourrant la langue de Naruto dans sa bouche.

Elle obligeât ensuite le blond à arracher les vêtements du brun et à lui caresser le torse langoureusement.

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre et Sasuke non plus.

En parlant de lui, Umako le trouvait trop inactif. Elle le fit donc s'affairer à retirer les habiles de Naruto. Cependant cela força le couple a décoller leur bouches l'une de l'autre et leur permis de reprendre la parole.

_« JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS ARRETEZ PAS CA MAINTENANT JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUT LES TROIS ! »_ S'énerva à son tour Naruto.

L'Uzumaki était en train de retirer le pantalon de Sasuke pendant que celui-ci faisait de même sur lui.

_« SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE C'EST PAS MARANT ET CA VA TROP LOIN ! »_ Cria Sasuke qui faisait face au caleçon déformé du blond.

_« Umako, ils m'énervent à crier comme ça... Ils cassent toute l'ambiance. On ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour changer ça ?_

_- Tu as raison Miya. Et bien... On a qu'à leur couper le sifflet. »_

Umako fit un geste de l'index et Sasuke prit en bouche le sexe de Naruto qu'il venait de dévoiler.

Ce fut plus fort que lui et Naruto laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le public sourie.

_« Ça commence enfin à devenir intéressant. »_ Commenta la reine en échangeant un regard complice avec sa sœur qui s'amusait à jouer avec ses doigts comme si elle tapait sur un piano invisible.

Naruto était en sueur.

Bien que ce fût a regret il devait bien admettre que la fellation de Sasuke était la meilleur chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait. Son corps tremblait de plaisir et ses gémissements augmentaient.

_« Umako ? Ce n'est pas un peu injuste pour Sasuke ?_

_- Hmm. T'es une perverse Miya._

_- Tu peux parler !_

_- Bien bien... »_

Umako joua avec ses pantins et les deux chevaliers se retrouvaient tête bêche.

Chacun léchait et suçotait la verge de l'autre avec avidité. Ils laissaient régulièrement échapper des gémissements de plaisir étouffé à cause du membre imposant présent dans leur bouche.

Au-dessous de Naruto, Sasuke commençait à gémir plus fort.

_« Hmm. Chérie ? Le brun ne va pas tardé._

_- Je sais Kurama, mais pas comme ça. »_ S'opposa la marionnettiste.

Sasuke se redressé debout devant Naruto qui activait sa langue autour de son sexe gonflé au possible.

La tête penché en arrière le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer son plaisir.

En même temps qu'il le suçait, Naruto caressais les bijoux de familles de son partenaire et laissait de temps à autre glisser sa main à la base de son pénis pour accompagner les mouvements de sa bouche.

Cependant quand l'heure de la délivrance arriva Umako força Naruto à se reculer.

Sasuke cria de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme.

La bouche toujours ouverte le blond récupéra la majorité de la semence mais quelques gouttes avaient giclé sur ses joues et son menton.

Umako le força à garder la récolte dans sa bouche et à se relever pour embrasser Sasuke de façon a ce qu'il partage un baiser acre.

La majeur partie du liquide laiteux leur glissa sur le menton et la gorge mais Umako les força à se lécher l'un l'autre jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte.

_« Umako... Tu m'excuseras mais il fait vraiment trop chaud là... Je crois que je vais aller voir ou es Suigetsu ! »_ S'expliquât la reine avant de partir précipitamment de la chambre.

Umako croisa le regard de Kurama et ils hochèrent les épaules, bien décidé à s'amuser encore un peu.

_« Quel magnifique idée tu as eu Kurama. C'est vraiment très distrayant !_

_- L'idée était de toi. Je n'ai fait que l'enjoliver un peu._

_- Oooh ! Tu es un amour de Kyuubi ! »_

Tout en embrassant son amant Umako surveilla du coin de l'œil ses deux jouets.

Elle força Sasuke à se mettre à quatre pattes puis lui fit fléchir les coudes pour qu'il se retrouve appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Comprenant ce qu'il l'attendait le brun eut un sursaut.

_« Hey ! Pourquoi c'est moi le uke ?_

_- Je préfère les blonds. Donc Naruto, à toi l'honneur. »_

Tout en parlant elle força le seme à introduire deux doigts non pas directement dans l'intimité mais dans la bouche du brun.

Sasuke lécha et suçota aguicheusement les deux doigts, reproduisant à merveille la fellation qu'il avait effectué précédemment.

Enfin évidement il n'avait toujours pas le contrôle de ses fait et gestes.

Bien malgré lui Naruto frissonnait d'envie. Il avait beau le nier au fond de lui il savait qu'il appréciait tout ce qu'il vivait avec le brun.

On l'aurait forcé à vivre ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir de son baisé avec Kurama pour en avoir la confirmation.

Au fond de lui il espérait que ce soit la même chose pour Sasuke. Après tout lui non plus n'avait pas fait t'en de scandale que ça. Lui aussi c'était résigner en comprenant qu'on ne le lui laissait pas le choix.

Perdue dans ses pensées Naruto fut violemment ramené sur terre par un gémissement puissant de Sasuke : Il venait de rentrer deux doigts en lui.

Déjà le blond s'activer à effectuer des allé retours dépourvue de douceur.

Sasuke cambra les reins en gémissant plus forts.

Naruto retira ses deux doigts et saisit fermement l'Uchiwa par les hanches.

Sans hésiter il le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Sasuke hurla de douleur et ça fendit le cœur de Naruto qui en voulut à Umako encore plus que depuis le début de ses conneries.

_« Doucement Umako ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ? »_ Rugit le blond.

Entendant son partenaire s'exprimer Sasuke ouvrit un œil pour le regarder et lui lança un regard en coin.

Ça lui faisait quelque chose que Naruto s'inquiète pour lui.

Voyant qu'il le regardait le blond adressa un regard compatissant au brun.

_« Excuse... moi... Sasuke..._

_Ah ! Ce n'est pas... De te faute... Naruto... »_

Malgré les réclamations du blond Umako n'avait pas ralenti le cadence.

Observant l'échange entre les deux chevaliers elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ils sont si mignon » pensait-elle.

Mais quiconque d'autre qu'elle aurait vu cette scène n'aurait pas utilisé « mignon » comme adjectif.

Naruto pilonnait violemment Sasuke en criant son plaisir.

A chaque vas et viens il ressortait entièrement pour re-rentrer ensuite avec plus de vivacité. Son bassin claquait avec force contre celui de l'Uchiwa qui en avait mal au rein.

Il n'était pas sûr que ces lombaires soit capable de supporter de tels choques encore longtemps. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il t'en de force ?

Sasuke ne rêvait que d'une chose c'était de hurler a plein poumons son plaisir a chaque fois que le blond percutait sa prostate.

Mais il se retenait, trop fier et trop honteux.

Il tenait et mordait donc les draps avec hargne.

Les yeux écarquillé, il transpirait a grosse goutes.

Naruto était dans le même état et continuait de marteler son partenaire, ne s'accordant aucun répit.

_« Oufff... Je commence avoir chaud moi aussi..._ Commenta Umako dont une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe.

_- Et alors ? Ça peut être bien la chaleur... »_ Répondit Kurama en soulevant sa partenaire pour la porter ailleurs tout en l'embrassant a pleine bouche.

De leur côté Naruto et Sasuke entendirent une porte claquer et tous les deux eurent le souffle coupé un instant.

Les liens avaient disparu.

Ils étaient de nouveau libres de leur mouvements.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard remplis d'interrogation et finalement Naruto fut le premier à bouger.

S'allongeant sur Sasuke sans se retirer il kidnappa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Sasuke répondit a son baiser et tout en prenant soin de garder Naruto en lui se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir dans sa précédente position : ses reins le faisaient trop souffrir.

Tout en l'embrassant Naruto repris ses vas-et-viens mais beaucoup plus délicatement.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de l'Uchiwa pour descendre jusqu'à son cou qu'il picorait, léchait, suçoté, infligeant a son brun une tout autre forme de torture.

Doucement Sasuke s'autorisa a gémir. C'est lui qui avait pris la décision de rester de son propre chef alors, il n'avait plus de raison de se retenir.

Naruto parti a la recherche de la main de Sasuke et la saisit dans la sienne, mêlant leur doigts tout en continuant ses doux et lents vas-et-viens.

_« Naruto... Va... Plus vite... »_

Le blond s'exécuta et ses gémissements partirent rejoindre ceux de son amant.

De nouveau les claquements de son bassin contre celui du brun envahir la chambre. Sauf qu'il ne se retirer plus complètement, favorisant des coup moins ample et violent mais plus rapide. Il avait l'impression que Sasuke préférait comme cela.

Et il ne se trompait pas. Tout comme lui le brun gémissait de bon cœur, expriment ainsi son plaisir.

Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils y étaient et Naruto ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps.

Lorsque le moment de la délivrance arriva il poussa un cri de plaisir en resserrant l'emprise sur la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

Dans un ultime coup de bassin tout aussi brutal que lors du début de leur ébat il se vida en Sasuke et lui aussi semblait être au septième ciel de par le nombre de coup qu'il venait de se prendre ne pleine prostate.

Naruto s'appuya sur ses avant bars, aussi essouffler et transpirant que si il avait courus de Konoha jusqu'ici.

Le visage juste au-dessus de celui du brun il se perdit dans son regard profond.

Au bout de quelques secondes Sasuke lui caressa la joue et releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Encore une fois Naruto gémit de bien être en se laissant aller dans les bras de son nouvel amour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Sasuke ! Naruto ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. De plus vous reveniez victorieux, félicitation. »_ S'exclama la reine Tsunade.

Ses deux chevaliers lui envoyèrent un regard tueur sans lui répondre. Sa majesté eu un petit rire gêné et se mis à jouer avec ses cheveux.

_« Ne comptez plus sur nous pour retourner en mission à Masaka, Dame Tsunade ! Plus jamais ! »_ Commença Sasuke qui d'habitude gardait toujours son calme.

_« Vos nièces sont deux folles perverses et détraquées !_

_- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect ! Grâce à moi tu n'as plus à vivre en cohabitation avec Kyuubi ! »_

Naruto poussa un cri de terreur et bondit dans les bras de Sasuke, s'accrochant à son cou tel une princesse.

Les yeux exorbités il saignait du nez et pointait Umako du doigt comme si il venait de voir un fantôme.

Cette dernière venait d'apparaitre dans la salle du trône, accompagné par Dame Miya, Kurama et Suigetsu.

_« AAAAAH ! SATAN ! FUYONS ! »_

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et disparu en moins d'une seconde en portant son prince charmant.

Une fois à bonne distance du palais, caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sombre, Sasuke déposa délicatement Naruto au sol. Il avait le souffle court et le dos en compote.

Naruto l'attrapa par le menton pour le forcé à relever la tête et plongeât ses yeux bleu dans les siens en lui souriant.

Sasuke sourit à son tour et les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec amour durant de longues seconde.

Lorsqu'ils décolèrent leur lèvres les unes des autres ils ne quittèrent pas les bras l'un de l'autre pour autant.

_« Umako n'a pas tort... Commença le brun._

_- QUOI ?_ Criât Naruto en sursautant. _Elle t'a ensorcelé c'est ça ?_

_- Mais non baka ! Je pensais juste qu'on a de quoi lui être reconnaissant._

_- Gné ?_

_- C'est un peu grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui on est ensemble toi et moi. »_

Naruto sourit. Sasuke avait raison.

A nouveau il embrassa l'homme de sa vie, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière.


End file.
